My Muses
by izzyb296
Summary: This is the story of what i go through with my WWE stories that i will write
1. Intro

**WELCOME TO MY FIRST STORY!**

****So i have been reading alot of Muse storys and so have my muse's. SO...they wanted me to write about them to YOU so he you go.

(And if you have muses, you know how annyoing and loud they can get cramped in our heads. My like to escape alot so when i get home the love to strech!)

RandyMuse: We are not annoying!

Me: Shut up randy i'm typing

RandyMuse walks off all sad.

Me: Aww let me go cheer him up. I'll let JohnMuse take over...

* * *

Hey I'm Izzy's John CenaMuse. So she gave me the job to give you, The reader, the list of characters in this story so here you go

:Randy, loud crying, passes by izzy's door:

"Hey Randy"

"Hey John"

"Say hi to the readers"

"Hi readers"

:Randy leaves still crying, then izzy runs to the door:

"Ugly crying?" she asks.

"Yep and bad."

*sigh*"Ok" she runs away.

That was weird. ANYWAY here's the character list:

CM Punk

Kofi Kingston

Kane

Daniel Bryan

Alberto del Rio

Alex Riley

Christian

Cody Rhodes

Ted Dibiase

Dolph Ziggler

Evan Bourne

John Cena

John Mathews

Jack Swagger

Justin Gabriel

The Miz

Randy Orton

Rey Mysterio

Sheamus

Edge

Triple H

Shawn Michaels

Tyson Kidd

Undertaker

Wade Barrett

John Morrison

Batista

Stone Cold Steve Austin

and thats it. See ya guys later. I gotta go check on Randy.

* * *

Review and all that good stuff


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anybody from the WWE****. I wish but don't**

"Hey whatcha doing" Randy come into my room.

"Nothing. RAW is on and everybody's gone so would you like to watch." I offered him some popcorn. he sat next to me on my floor and grabbed some.

"I cant wait for that match." Randy said.

"What? The CM Punk vs. Ryback match at TLC?" I ask.

"Yep its gonna be epic but whatever where did everyone go?" Randy grabs more popcorn.

"They went Mini golfing." I laid across Randy's lap and he ran his fingers through my hair. Out of all my muses, Randy and i are the closest.

"Any new ideas for stories." Randy asks.

" Yeah one with you and Evan." I replied.

"Cool. I haven't seen alot of my Evvy. I miss him." he starts pouting and i laugh. We hear the door open and a whole bunch of laughter. Then, i got thrown on the floor. Thank's for nothing Randy. I walk downstairs to see Randy kissing all over John C.'s face. I snicker behind my hand and walk over to the kitchen. I was on my third Pepsi can. I run through about 6 by the time RAW is over. As i reached for the fridge door, i saw Phil (CM Punks Real Name) sulking in a corner. I grab my Pepsi and hand it to him.

"Thanks." He sounded like he had been crying.

"Come on, Lets go up to my room to talk." i grab CM Punks hand and pull toward the stairs. I hear him whimper as we pass by the scene of Randy and John still in the works. Once we get to my room, i close and lock the door. When Phil hears the lock he breaks down and falls on my bed. I pull on my shoulder and let him cry. It a while but he soon stopped crying. I let him go and let him sit up. He wiped his eyes.

"Thanks for that." Phil says with a small voice.

"Is it really that hard to say that you love them?" I ask standing.

"Yes what if i get rejected by them. I don't want to take that chance." Punk looks down.

" How about this. Either you go tell them or you go back in my head." I say with my authority voice.

he hangs his head down,"Fine." Punk walks by me, all of a sudden, my head starts hurting. I sit down and put my head in-between my legs.

"You ok?," Punk asks rubbing shoulder, "Is it the Muses?"

"Yea. they are moving around a little too much!" i raise my voice. I came up for air.

"Let out some of them." Phil suggest as he walks out the door toward John and Randy's room.

I take a deep breathe and let it out. There are two pops that happen in front of me. i look up and immediately groan. "Whats wrong now?!" I said not looking up.

"It's his fault." the two men point at each other.

:Why can't Hunter and Shawn just get along!:

* * *

Phil knocks on the door to the room. He wait some then the door opens.

"hey can i talk to you two?" Phil asks shyly.

"Sure, Punk come in." John lets me in. Phil walks over to the bed and sit down. Randy wraps his arms around him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Randy asks in a nice, kind voice, unlike his viper tone.

"Umm...well... fucking shit i love you both and i can't stand the either of you being together without me." Punk says, looks into John and Randy's eyes and immediately looks down.

Phil feels someone touch his chin and bring him to their eyes. He notices its randy's. In a flash randy smashes his lips onto Phil. Phil moans into randy's mouth as his tounge slides into his mouth. Phil yelps and pull away form randy's sweet mouth to see John rubbing his crotch. He leans back and moans out loud. I felt so good!

"We were wait for you to ask. We knew since the first time izzy let you out that you liked us," Randy says as John works his jeans and boxers off Phil's lower body. Phil hissed as the cold air hit his 9 and a half inch cock, "Finally you asked now we can do this." Randy says as a cold finger entered his hot cavern.

* * *

I heard a howl from down the hall. i woke up between Hunter and Shawn.

"Punk, John and Randy?" I ask to noone.

"Yup" Both boys answer.

"Fine." I lay back down fall slowly into dreamland.

* * *

**Review and all the Jazz**


End file.
